Not Your Face But My Heart's Desire
by StarkRavinMMAD
Summary: This fic was posted once before unser the same title. MMAD AU at least where dates and ages are concerned. Domestic abuse and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I'm so going there. Where few HP writers dare to go. Ok, so a lot of us dare to go here, but still. Student on professor creepy pedophile weirdness is definitely not something we see everyday. This is just a taste, anyway. Chapter 2 should be up within a few hours.**

"Minerva… how can you be so certain?" Her Great Aunt Agnes was looking at her, confusion knitting her brow and worry clouding her eyes.

"Because when I'm with him, well… You remember when I thought I was in love with Bilius Weasley?"

Agnes chuckled. "How could I ever forget?"

"Well it's so different from that with Albus… That is to say, with Bilius there was this burning and constant passion. Such lust. It seared me in all the right places in all the wrong ways and made me go half mad with a combination of virginal curiosity and what I thought was love. But with Albus… it's warm and slow and comfortable. I don't get butterflies in my stomach and my hands don't tremble… it's not even that I want him so much as I need him," she looked up at her aunt. Despite her age and authority over Minerva, she was surprisingly calm at the young girl's admittance of such feelings.

"I have no choice but to agree with the plain and simple fact that you are in love with the man. However, you must understand my worry. No matter what you wanted to do with Bilius, you are still a virgin, in more ways than the most commonly viewed interpretation. You have never known the ways that true love can change you. You will become someone you hardly recognize at times. With luck, it will last. But most likely you will feel the keen sting of heartbreak. And that, Minerva, I have no sensible method of preparing you for. Trust me, my dear. Don't pursue him unless you are absolutely positive he is interested in your feminine charm," with that she displayed an impish grin and added, "And after you've graduated, for Merlin's sake!" and then vanished from Minerva's fireplace completely.

**Yes, our dear Minnie is in love. What in Merlin's name did you expect?!? Read and review, wonderful HP fans. Go on, that's it, press the lovely green button.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall stood atop the Astronomy Tower for what was sure to be the very last time. She looked out over the grounds, bristling at the thought of leaving it all behind. Graduation was the next day, and she could hardly imagine what her life would be like without the castle, Hogsmeade, and of course… _Him. He _was her mentor and friend as far as he knew, but she knew him to be so much more: he was, plain as sparks following a Blast Ended Skrewt, the man she loved. Sighing at her heart wrenching predicament, she left the tower to venture one last farewell stroll through _his_ hallway.

"Miss McGonagall! You are perfectly aware, I am sure, that it is well past your bedtime," he said, catching her off guard as he came out of his classroom door. He smiled down at her, marveling at the way her normally brown eyes glinted green in the direct light of the full moon shining through a nicely placed window. _She is so beautiful. Stop it, Albus. She's your student, not to mention a third of your age._

"Hello sir. I was simply giving the castle a little… erm… farewell stroll, so to speak," she begged her body not to react, but she could already feel a warm blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I hardly think this is farewell, Miss McGonagall. At least, I hope not. I've just finished grading your N.E.W.T. exam and I must say your performance was very impressive. This is supposed to be a secret, but Headmaster Dippet is retiring at the close of next term. I am all set to be his replacement, and I was hoping you would be mine. You'd need to stay at Hogwarts as my understudy for the summer, of course," smiling hopefully, Dumbledore looked at her slyly out of the corner of his eyes.

"Certainly! I mean, I'll need to go back to Scotland to take care of a few things but-" she stopped short. "You've already taken care of that, haven't you?" she couldn't help but ask, seeing the playful twinkle in his cerulean eyes.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind me taking that liberty."

"Not at all, Professor. I would hate to face my mother so soon anyway."

"I fear I completely understand. I once felt the very same way about my father after he did something awful. Anyhow, I must bid you good night, Miss McGonagall."

As he walked away, she winced inwardly. For whatever he or her Aunt Agnes thought, her mother knew the truth. Minerva couldn't face her because she knew that Minerva was not innocent at all. Oh, she had covered what had happened with Bilius well, but her mother would always know.

%%

Minerva barely noticed the graduation ceremony as it whirled around her the next day. In retrospect, the only moment of it she could clearly recall was when she had gone to shake _his_ hand, and his fingers had remained wrapped around hers for just a fraction of a second too long.

That afternoon she waved Poppy and Rolanda, her two best and only friends (other than Professor Dumbledore, of course) off on the train with tears in her eyes. Her melancholy mood dissolved quickly however when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "It is not goodbye, my dear. Merely a temporary parting."

They strolled happily back to the castle together, the conversation taking a very different tone as they reached the gates of the school. "We won't really begin training until the end of the summer, so you don't have to stay here if you would prefer to pay your family a visit. Headmaster Dippett and I are the only others staying for the summer, and I fear that two old bachelors like ourselves would fight terribly over a pretty young woman such as yourself," he told her, chuckling.

"You aren't old. The Headmaster, yes. But not you."

"I'm twenty five years your senior, Minerva."

"That very well may be, but you certainly don't look it," she smiled teasingly up at him.

"One of the many benefits of being an accomplished wizard, I suppose," he laughed, and she felt her breath hitch. His laugh was like melancholy music, the kind that lifted your spirit and broke your hear all at the same time.

"You said I was pretty," the statement rolled off her tongue like anything else would have, but Albus could almost hear the cogs turning in her raven head.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. Anyway, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay."

%%

A month turned into two, and then quickly to three, and before Minerva could say "Accio Lost Time" the summer was nearing it's close. She'd been spending all her time lately in the library or by the lake, practicing spells and reading up on magical teaching techniques. She'd hardly spent any time with her beloved Professor, but not for lack of wanting to. If he wasn't busy, then she was, and if they could find a few moments to discuss chess or transfiguration or any number of things, the ministry would whisk him away with an excuse of some dark wizard they needed help wrangling.

One night, they were finally able to have a quiet dinner with no interruptions. Minerva was convinced she had found the perfect opportunity to confront her feelings for him. The Headmaster had gone to meet a friend in London, and they were all alone in the castle (with the exception of course, of the elves and ghosts).

"Wonderful chicken don't you think, Miss McGonagall?"

"Erm, yes. Quite tender, really. Professor, I need to tell you something," she could feel her palms begin to sweat and her mouth go dry.

"Tell away, dear girl."

"I, erm, well I- I… That is to say… Oh bloody hell! I'm in love with you, Professor Dumbledore!" She winced, but he just stared plainly back at her, and then began to laugh. Tears welled in her eyes, and blinking them away burned horribly, so she soon let them slide.

"Oh, don't cry. I just find it humorous that in the process of confessing your love to me you found it necessary to call me Professor. Anyway, it's old news, Minerva," He put quite a bit of emphasis on her name, which he had never used before. "I've been aware of your feelings for quite some time."

"What!? If you've known then-"

"Why haven't I told you? Because I feared this day might come, but I also wanted to see you find the inner strength it would take to say this."

"You've feared it?" More tears, she thought, defeated.

"You are a very beautiful, very _young _woman. I am an old bachelor, set in his lonesome ways. I was your teacher, technically I still am. I am very flattered, Minerva, but I could not return your feelings even if I wanted to."

She gasped shakily, fighting to fill her suddenly deflated lungs. She couldn't stop the tears now. Neither of them expected to hear the door to the Teacher's Lounge (for that was where they dined with such a small party) open, but it did.

"Miss McGonagall? Are you alright?" A very confused Armando Dippett stood in the doorway.

"Fine, thank you," she replied, her voice quavering. She stood suddenly and pushed past him into the corridor.

"Albus… What on earth have you done to the poor girl?" The Headmaster still was not sure what to think.

"I fear, Armando, that I may have broken her heart."

**A/N: Oh yes, this is no simple romance. It's more of a Lady GaGa affair, if you get my drift!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so loving the reviews, people! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep updating! I have at least six pages already down on paper that I just need to type up, so review and you'll get them. I promise that MM and AD will be together soon-ish. Just be patient with me!**

Minerva sat quietly on the small couch at the foot of her bed. Until tonight she had hated that her living quarters were so small and distant from everyone else's, but now she needed desperately tobe alone. She had finally told him how she felt, hell she had practically served up her heart on a silver platter, and he broke it. He was attracted to her, she knew that. He had shown it in subtle ways ever since her sixth year. She was lost in deep thought when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame and singed feathers on her area rug. She gasped, half at the mess he was making in her perfectly tidy room, and half at the familiar handwriting on the envelope he was carrying.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I did not mean to hurt you in any way. You are by far the most impressive student I have ever taught, and most certainly one of the most beautiful young women I have ever laid eyes on, but a relationship between you and I would be completely inappropriate. You are still my student. I am more than three times your age. Please forgive me, but I simply cannot return your feelings._

_Signed,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

She didn't know what hurt worse: the message or the fact that he had signed it the way he did. She read it over and over again, finally tearing it into a million tiny pieces. She was enraged. She was hurt. But most of all, Minerva Tess McGonagall was nothing if not determined. Anger boiled from the very deepest pits of her soul, threatening to spill over. Before she could stop to think, she threw off the towel she had been wearing after her shower and grabbed a muggle dressing robe her Aunt Agnes had sent her and marched into the corridor. She swished through hallways, around corners, up stairs and then across the transfiguration courtyard to his rooms.

"Open the door, Professor," her voice was firm, loud, and yet calm. She hardly realized that the entire castle could probably hear her.

"Minerva, I don't-"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Her voice crackled and boomed like thunder.

He did crack the door just slightly, and she heard him mutter "Protego."

"Don't kid yourself, _Professor,_" She spat out his title like venom. "I'm not going to curse you."

"Shouldn't waste the magic, I suppose."

"Can't waste my breath on someone so low down," she hissed.

"Please come in. I can hardly see you."

He came to regret this invitation immediately. She had to know what she was doing. Peach satin clung to every curve of her body, barely reaching the halfway point of her thigh, and belted at the waist. She walked past him, swinging her hips and drawing his eyes to _interesting _locations. He had watched her walk through the hallways for a good two years, but she was wonderfully careful about making sure that her robes were modest. Until this moment, she had always played the good girl around him. In later years, she learned to enchant him with the slightest twitch of her hips or pulling of her robe, and that unconditional attraction relied heavily on this moment.

"Minerva, what are you playing at?" He looked at her skeptically, with just the tiniest glint in his eyes.

"I am not your student anymore, _Albus."_

"You are seventeen years old. Magically, you may be mature, but psychologically you are still a GIRL!" He was doing his best to put up a plausible argument, but he knew he would lose if she stayed, especially in that outfit.

"May be!? I _am _mature magically, Professor. Oh and Albus, dear? You forgot physically. Physically, I'm… well, mature is just one way of saying it," and she began undoing the sash on her robe.

"Stop! If you keep it on, I'll listen to your argument."

"Alright. You want me, admit it! You want me but you are so afraid you'll fall in love with me," she seethed. She knew what she was doing to him. "I'm seventeen. I'm grown, I've graduated, and next year we will be colleagues. Peers."

"I am already in LOVE WITH YOU!" His voice broke the cold silence after her statement like gunfire. She gasped, never having heard him yell before. "I've been in love with you since the first day of your sixth year, when you brought me that muggle lollipop you bought on your summer holiday. You were, you are, a CHILD. My feelings for you are uncalled for, unprofessional, and completely irrelevant to your future. I will not be romantically involved with you, Minerva, I WILL NOT. And now, I think it is best you leave."

And leave she did.

%&%

Throwing things into her trunk harder than she thought possible, Minerva wondered why she had never taken the suggestion seriously that she be a chaser. She could have packed by magic, but it helped to vent her anger through her outstanding arm. She finished packing and levitated the trunk through her window down to the gates. Before picking up her broomstick, she tossed the envelope addressed to Albus on her bed.

%&%


	4. Chapter 4

**Two mornings later, Albus finally realized that she was not hiding out in her bedroom, and cautiously entered. She was definitely gone, he realized. He had turned her away and she had left no word on where she was going or when (and if) she would be back. Then he spotted the lavender envelope on her bed. It still smelled like her: pine, fresh parchment, and ink jars invaded his senses. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she had left or the fact that the envelope was addressed to "Professor Dumbledore."**

_**Dear Professor-**_

_**I fear I must take my leave. Bilius Weasley has finally decided he wants to marry me, and I have accepted his proposal.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva Tess McGonagall**_

**He sat on her bed and wept. A few messages between himself and Bilius's father confirmed his suspicions that she had been lying. Somehow this hurt worse than thinking she was really marrying another man, because she had intended both to hurt and to evade him. It was then that he realized he had made an awful mistake.**

**Seven Years Later**

He spotted her briefly from across the room when she went to congratulate Poppy on the baby. As she walked away from her friend, his eyes met hers briefly, and it seemed that the thought suddenly struck her to kiss her date. Albus didn't recognize him, but obviously he and Minerva were very together.

"Miss McGonagall! My, how you've grown!"

"Stop it, Alastor. I became immune to your teasing long ago," her eyes sparkled as she smiled at her old housemate. "And by the way, it's _Mrs. Bones. _I daresay I'll be growing a lot more, what with a baby on the way."

"I see, Mrs. Bones," Alastor chuckled. "You and Poppy. Always had to do everything together, you two."

Albus felt as though his world had come crashing down around his ankles. As he watched the happy couple mingle, he felt that it was high time he returned to Hogwarts.

**Two Months Later**

Albus was sitting at his desk reading Knitting Weekly when he hear a knock on his office door.

"Come in, please," he said, stowing the magazine in a desk drawer.

"Hello, Albus. I'm here to apply for the Transfiguration post."

He knew it was her even before she spoke. That old familiar scent filled his nostrils and he would have been greatly surprised to find anyone else standing before him. Her hair was down, and half of it was pinned back at the nape of her neck, but a majority of it flowed in gentle black waves to her waist. She had dark circles under her eyes and had lost a considerable amount of weight since the party. Her look concerned him.

"And what of your young bridegroom?"

"He seems to have followed the path of my former romantic interest in the sense that he has fallen heels over head for his young potions protégé," she laughed darkly.

"Heels over head?"

"That is to say, when I discovered them her heels were well over his head."

"Minerva, I'm so sor-"

"Stop. Don't apologize. She's here, you know. Dolores Jane Umbridge, a sixth year Slytherin," she practically growled it.

"And what of the baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"When I was at Poppy's baby shower, I overheard you say you were expecting," he steepled his fingers, waiting for her response.

"I… Well, I-" her eyes filled with tears. "The shock of discovering Theodore and the girl threw my body for quite a loop. I lost the baby," she sniffed loudly and looked up before a single tear fell. "I'm in the process of ending my marriage."

"In that case, there are no personal obstacles. I know you are qualified. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Bones."

"McGonagall. Professor McGonagall."

"Of course. Would you like your previous quarters back? They've been untouched since you left them," he looked at her without any emotion.

"How many nights did you spend there?" She looked at her feet.

"Miss- I mean, Professor McGonagall, I have no clue what you are alluding to," he looked at her sternly and then spoke with a deadly calm. "I would prefer that you not mention our past again."

"Certainly, Headmaster," and she turned on her heel and left.

%&%

Back in her cramped quarters she met Poppy. Poppy had taken a job as the school's nurse not three weeks before, despite the fact that she was expecting a baby within the month.

"This is just perfect, Min! We've both got jobs back at school, we're together again, and the ba-" But she stopped short.

"The baby, Poppy. You were going to say 'and the baby.' I want you to be excited about your baby," Minerva smiled at her friend sadly. "I don't begrudge you that."

"Oh, Mina. I'm just so sorry," Poppy sat down on the bed next to her friend. "Someday you'll find someone perfect and you'll have all the babies a girl could possibly want."

"I wish people would stop apologizing. But never mind that, I have found him. He just isn't very interested," her voice broke on the last word. "I'm not seventeen anymore, Pops. How long does he expect me to wait?"

%&%

When she trekked to his office the next morning, Albus was nowhere to be found. It took Minerva a good couple of minutes searching to spot the stone basin on his desk. She knew from the date on the vial lying next to it exactly where he was and who he was with.

"Albus?" He jumped when she touched his elbow.

"Minerva. Good morning," he turned back toward the old scene. "Do you remember this night?"

"You mean when I made a foolishly girlish attempt to seduce you? In retrospect, I realize how silly I must have seemed," she chuckled.

"On the contrary. You were very persuasive in that erm…"

"Getup," she finished for him. "I still have it, you know. It's just a little worn out these days."

"Theodore enjoyed it, I take it."

"I stopped wearing it all together after that night. Hid it away in a coat closet, actually. I used to take it out when I was feeling nostalgic. It brought back memories, I suppose."

"Of your Hogwarts days?" He asked, looking skeptical.

"No, Albus. Memories of you saying you loved me," she said it softly, slowly.

"And you stopped needing it when you met Mr. Bones."

" I _never _stopped needing it. I gave up, married a man I didn't love, and tried to forget you. I couldn't, needless to say. Look at me, Albus," she put her hand to his cheek when he turned to her. "I'm not a child anymore."

She stood on the very tips of her toes and gently brushed her top lip over his. Slowly, gently, he reached up and buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her in and crushing her mouth to his. The memory had stopped playing long ago, but neither of them noticed. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and opened her mouth, hardly even thinking about it. She felt like this had happened before, it was so natural. Their hands roamed through each other's hair and over each other's backs, and when Minerva hooked one of elbows around his neck, things got sloppy. He fell back into his chair. Minerva followed, with a knee on either side of his thighs. His mouth played along her jaw line and throat to her clavicle, and he was fighting away clothing the entire way. When he reached the spot where her neck and shoulder met, he considered sinking his teeth into the cotton white skin. He let his teeth linger there, and she gasped loudly. She reached into her pocket and flicked her wand. Their robes disappeared, leaving them both with button up shirts, her in a pencil skirt and he in slacks. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and soon that was gone too.

Albus had long ago done away with hers, and was working his way along the pearly skin that spilled over the top of her bra when he stopped suddenly. "Minerva… We shouldn't… It's really too soon."

"Please, Albus. I've been waiting for _eight years," _she said it with an almost painful longing in her voice. "_Please."_

"Stop, Min. This is not right. I want to court you, and show you how much I love you, but not now, and certainly not here."

With another wave of her wand, Minerva's clothing was replaced, and she stood quickly and quietly. "You'll never be ready for me, will you?"

"Min, please. I simply don't want you to feel as if I've taken advantage of you. You are very vulnerable right now, and you'll fell differently about what might have happened tonight later. Please, Minnie, let me court you properly."

She sighed. "I just don't know, Albus. I can't count on waiting for you for the rest of my life. And for Merlin's sake, stop assigning me pet names."

%&%

The next day they were at their last breakfast together before the students arrived., and they were both painfully quiet. All she could stand to eat was a piece of dry toast, but Albus seemed to have the appetite of a small army.

"They'll be here tonight," Minerva stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. The other professors will be arriving this afternoon," he looked down at his plate.

"We need to discuss what we are going to tell them about us. I refuse to live in a secret relationship."

"I hardly think it necessary to inform the children at all. Can you imagine the way gossiping girls would react to that? They'd be lined up outside our rooms day and night trying to catch someone somewhere they shouldn't be or some such nonsense," he laughed at the image in his head.

"The other professors, Albus!" She giggled loudly.

"You giggled, Minerva," he said it with a mocking smile.

"I did not."

"Whatever you say, my dear. Anyhow, what we do or do not tell them all depends on how you feel about my earlier proposition," and he laughed too.

"Are you ever going to be ready for a real relationship, Albus?"

"I already am," he stared plainly back at her.

"Then I suppose we will just have to tell them that we are together."

"I see."

She laughed, her cheeks flushed, and breakfast continued ever more silently than it had before.

%&%

Classes began the next day, and students immediately took a liking to the new Transfiguration instructor. She had a very severe appearance, but was kind and patient nonetheless. She had at least two first years who could turn matches to sewing needles by the end of they day (and it usually took a week to get even one) and a few seventh years who could turn practically anything into anything, so long as it was smaller than a wardrobe cabinet. They all thought she must be good-natured because of her success, but she would have told anyone who bothered to ask that the reason for her happiness was simple: she was in love with a wonderful man who had finally admitted that he loved her back_ and _finally wanted something to do with her.

All the female teachers were older and gave her simple and knowing smiles of approval in the hall, and every man over eighteen in the entire castle agreed that she had never worn anything so complimentary as the glow of true love. When she walked down the grand staircase to the Great Hall for dinner that evening, she could feel she was being watched. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him. He wasn't looking her in they eye when she smiled back at him, however. She followed his gaze, and her smile widened as she made sure to put a little more _swing _in each step.

&%&

The knock on her door that night did not surprise her. She knew after the moment on the stairs that he would have to come. So when she did open the door, to say that she went numb with shock would be an understatement. Theodore took his first blow immediately, catching her jaw. As soon as it's crack registered in her mind, he had her slammed up against her dresser. She felt the drawer pulls dig into her, and she knew that she would have ugly bruises in the morning. He took a final shot at her as she lay on the ground, delivering a swift kick to the small of her back.

"Always knew how to curl your toes and arch your back, didn't I, Mina?"

She could hear the girl's high pitched laughter from the hallway, and the pain of it sliced through her worse than any of her physical aches.

"Your professor, dear? Really? Have you always carried a torch, dear trollop? Hope the bastard enjoys sloppy seconds. Or should I say thirds? Does he know about Weasley, Min?"

And then he was gone, and for that Minerva was thankful beyond tears of relief.

&%&

**A/N: Let me just say that a very mischievous part of me wanted to have her open the door to Albus in a speedo or something. That would have been hilarious! But I just couldn't erase the conflict yet. I told you this wouldn't be a perfect love story! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is. I love the reviews! Minerva's Kitten… I've been reading your stuff and seeing your reviews for years. It' s super nice to have you review my stuff! Same goes for Sevy MMAD!

**Some part of her knew as soon as she woke up that she was no longer in Hogwarts.**

"**Mrs. Bones?" Minerva cringed then, wondering who in the living hell had the audacity- "Welcome to St. Mungo's."**

**She tried to speak, but her jaw burned like fire and her tongue was swollen to twice it's normal size. The nurse that had been tending to her moved, and she could just barely spot Poppy and Albus out of the corner of her swollen eye.**

"**Minnie?" Poppy looked down on her with tears in her eyes. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that? They say they can't get any of this to heal by magic… he must have done something **_**really awful, **_**but your healer said it might heal naturally over time. I wanted to take care of you, but-"**

"**I stepped in and insisted you be taken somewhere safer. It seems Mr. Bones found Hogwarts a little too easy to infiltrate." He stood before her, auburn hair tied back at the base of his neck, clean shaven for the first time (at least that she had seen). She had thought him very handsome ever since her second year, but the man standing before her was an absolute god. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.**

"**Now, I must take my leave. Mrs. Moody has been dying to speak with you, and I need to have a very serious discussion with your healers."**

**That man has been driving me up the wall for hours. Mocks my every word. I suppose he must be very frustrated," she sighed. "Anyway, he looks wonderful, doesn't he? I've come to understand the attraction," she giggled loudly. "I'm probably talking too much, aren't I?"**

**Minerva made a sound like a muffled laugh, but winced. Obviously there were a few broken ribs.**

**Meanwhile**

"_You will _find a way to help her," Albus spoke very forebodingly.

"Now that she is awake, there are some potions we can try, yes. But I make no guarantees. Whatever he did to her after she was unconscious… well, it was obviously very dark magic," explained the healer, a young blonde man. "Does she have any idea how long she's been out?

"I suspect her friend Poppy will have informed her," Albus said, sounding slightly annoyed.

**Back in the room…**

"Two months!? You said Albus had been driving you crazy for _hours, _not months. Have you had the baby? What have they done for my classes?" Minerva poured forth questions. The potions had worked, but it was going to take awhile for the full effects to set in.

"Stop talking, Min. You are to wait another twenty minutes," Poppy looked at her sternly. "Your godson was born two weeks ago and Albus took over your classes in your absence."

Twenty minutes later, Minerva released another torrent of questions. "Have they arrested Theo? What's happened to the girl? How's Moody? You havent' told my mother, have you?"

"We haven't told your mother, and she thinks you are ignoring her owls. She seems rather angry. Moody got horribly depressed, thought he wasn't going to be a good father or some such nonsense, but he's wonderful with Arthur. Theodore's been sentenced to two years in Azkaban, but his sentence could be extended to life if they figure out what kind of dark magic he used. With Veritaserum the girl did tell us the Cruciatus curse was somehow involved, but she didn't really seem to understand the rest. Moody keeps saying he'll kill the bastard if they ever let him out. Dolores is still at Hogwarts, but she's dropped Transfiguration due to Albus. I daresay she's the only student he has ever been downright cruel to," Poppy giggled, but then frowned. "I'm amazed he didn't expel her."

"Who found me?" Minerva asked, and the look on her face indicated she wanted a certain someone to be the answer.

"You're knight in shining armor, of course. He had aurors on the spot investigating and healers ready to transfer you here before I could even get up to your room. Imagine, a woman nine months pregnant sprinting up eight flights of magical staircases! He was an absolute mess. Couldn't even think of anything but you for weeks," Poppy smiled then.

"Poppy… I'm so terribly glad you're here, but shouldn't you be with the baby?"

"Arthur? He's here! The medi-witches have been letting him stay in the nursery since the day he was born. He's only been to Hogwarts one night in his life."

"How are you going to handle raising a child in the castle?" Minerva gave her a look as if to say it were an impossible task.

"Moody and I both think it best that the students now know about him until he is a student himself. Even when he is, we'll think up some nonsense name for him and he'll have to act like he's never met us before. We were afraid if the students knew, they would feel like his godmother and teacher, not to mention the headmaster's wife, is giving him special treatment."

"We aren't married!" Minerva exclaimed, laughing.

"You will be. Won't you do the same thing with all the little Dumbledores tearing through the castle?"

"Children!? Poppy, you are getting far ahead of us. _If _and _when_ Albus and I decide to marry, I don't think I'll want children."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "You're in for quite a shock, then. Albus told Alastor the day Arthur was born that he couldn't wait to be a father."

"Oh," Minerva frowned. "Oh."

%&%

The potions worked wonders, and Minerva was home within the week. Poppy left (after fussing over her friend and her pillows for nearly an hour) and then Minerva was finally alone. As soon as she settled in, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" She asked warily, grabbing her wand from the bedside table.

"Someone you claim to have waited eight years for," His voice was deep, clear, and undeniably to sexy for Minerva to resist.

_And so our fair Mina received what she believed to be the biggest surprise of her life. But she believed wrong, because the biggest shock she ever got came to her in the hospital wing six weeks later._

_%&%_

She could plainly hear the laughter in Poppy's voice as she asked her questions, though she couldn't figure out why for the life of her.

"So Min, you say you're lethargic, you've woken up sick for the last eight days, and smells from the potions dungeon make you ill?"

"Yes."

"And you're positive you've never felt like this before?" Poppy bit her bottom lip to suppress the mischievous smile that was slowly curling it's way across her face.

"Never."

"Not even, say, about three months after you married Theodore?"

What? I don't understand what that has to do with- Merlin's beard," Minerva's eyes grew to twice their normal size, and she turned white as a sheet and then slowly to a girlish shade of pink. "Are you sure, Poppy?"

"Positive. But to make it official- drink this," Minerva gulped down a fizzy purple potion. "Now deep breath in. Good. Let it out."

A shimmering green vapor wafted from between Minerva's lips.

"I guess Albus got his wish, eh Min?" Poppy asked quietly, giggling nervously.

"This isn't- I can't- We aren't- I don't- How am I going to tell Albus!?" She spluttered.

"Honestly, it's best to do it right away. Before you lose your courage."

"Courage, Poppy!? Courage!? I haven't got any bloody courage!" Minerva was yelling loud enough for the entire castle to hear her.

"Mood swings!" Proclaimed Poppy in a sing-song voice, causing Minerva to aim a playful punch at the nurses shoulder.

%&%

When he stepped into her classroom two hours later, she was in the middle of a lecture on proper wand form, and her voice faltered for just a moment as their eyes met.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, headmaster?""The ministry has requested my help with an urgent matter, and I must fly off to London immediately. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our chess game tonight," he smiled apologetically, but she saw the playful twinkle in his eyes. Chess game, Schmess game.

"Erm… Headmaster? May I speak to you for a moment? Privately," as soon as he nodded, she pulled him into her back supply room.

"What is it, Min? You look awfully flustered," he chuckled.

"Please don't laugh. I'm… humblemumhummum."

"You're what?"

"I'm humblemumhummumhum."

"Minerva, speak up. Please."

And at the exact moment that she yelled "I'm pregnant!" the door swung open to reveal a panicked fifth year Hufflepuff with a flaming wand tip. Minerva peered around the girl, who now stood rooted to the spot, looking rather petrified. She looked right into her worst nightmare: Twenty four slack jawed fifteen year olds stared back at her. In all her twenty six years, Minerva McGonagall had never been so horrified.

"Class dismissed."

%&%

By dinner a total of fifty seven owls had brought letters to her classroom. They were all from angry parents who that her "unwed pregnancy was bad enough" to begin with, but announcing it to a room full of impressionable fifteen year olds was "completely inappropriate." Albus had received a total of twho hundred and twenty four himself. When Minerva walked up to the staff table for dinner, she was met with cat calls and hells from all directions. Albus stood and walked to the podium, letting his fingers trail over his shoulders as he passed.

"Quiet yourselves, if you will. I understand that you have all heard about the condition Professor McGonagall is in-"

"Up the bloody pipes, from what I hear!" came a yell from the Ravenclaw table.

"It also seems that there have been a vicious chain of rumors as to the identity of her child's father-"

"Some strapping Gryffindor seventh year, I heard," came a high voice from within a group of sixth year Slytherin girls. No doubt in Minerva's mind could lead her to believe it was anyone but one Dolores Jane Umbridge, even to the day she died.

"I am here to clarify the situation and to end the mass hysteria this joyous announcement seems to have provoked," he spoke on valiantly as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. "Professor McGonagall and I seem to be expecting our first child," he said, smiling widely at the cheers erupting from the Gryffindor table. "Which means I have one more thing to say- or, if I may, ask."

He turned to the staff table.

"Minerva Tess McGonagall, will you be my partner, my deputy, my best friend, my companion, the mother of my children, my _wife?"_

She had known from the night he told her he loved her that this moment would someday come. She never thought she would be pregnant with his baby and her fantasies certainly never included the entire staff and student body of the school being there, but somehow it was absolutely perfect.

"I would like nothing more out of life," she said, her voice quavering and tears slipping down her ivory face.

**A/N: so in case nobody has figurethis out, Pomfrey's kid is Arthur Weasley. Uh… it's probably gonna be a few weeks 'til I update again, so leave lots of ideas and plot bunnies in your reviews and I'll try to work them in! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well here it is, what you've all been waiting for, the wedding. It's short, but sweet, with an interesting twist, so do please enjoy!

A month and a half after her impromptu engagement, Minerva McGonagall stood before a full length mirror in between Poppy and Rolanda.

"What do you mean, you can't get it to zip?!? Today is my wedding day!" Minerva cried hysterically, and was quickly reduced to sobs.

"Please don't cry, Min. You know I can't handle tears, even from a pregnant lady," Rolanda implored, looking rather uneasy at Minerva's easy display of emotion.

Poppy put her hands on her hips. "Pull it together, the both of you. Minnie, you're pregnant, darling. We'll charm the dress to fit. So you've gained a few pounds… you have been eating for three, after all."

"Three?!?" Rolanda was looking uneasy again. "Do you mean to tell me, Poppy Grace Pomfrey, that my best friend is having twins and I was not informed?"

"It's Poppy Grace Pomfrey MOODY, thankyouverymuch! And it's Minerva's place to tell you anyway," exclaimed the medi-witch rather huffily.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, Ro," Minerva began, more unshed tears welling in her eyes. "Albus doesn't even know yet. I'm announcing it tonight during my vows."

"Just don't cry again, please. Poppy, get this dress on her and then meet me in the entry hall. If we don't get this wedding over with before the end of the weekend, all the students will be back and I don't think the elves are going to appreciate having to enlarge the cake."

With that, she left swinging the door shut behind her very loudly.

"Oh, a Christmas wedding. It's all so romantic, Min. You're so very lucky."

Poppy gave her one more glance over after getting the dress on, tucked back a few stray curls from Minerva's veil, and patted her belly, kneeling before it. "Behave today, the both of you, or your Aunt Poppy will punish you severely… about ten years after you're born, of course."

"Poppy, I'm barely three months along. I daresay they won't be stirring up much mischief today, this week, or even anytime this month. At least I hope not, for the sake of my honeymoon."

%%

Albus Dumbledore had been around long enough to believe he had seen his fair share of beautiful women in the world. He had met the very woman proclaimed to be the most striking beauty of the fifteenth century, even. But even Pernelle Flamel could not compare to the beauty that approached him from the other end of the Great Hall. Her hair was done up tastefully in a French twist, with a few curling tendrils left astray to frame her heart shaped face. Her lips were full and red, and for just once, he could tell that her eyes were actually green, not brown, without being three inches from her face. He was marrying that woman today. How very odd, he mused. He could hardly believe it to be true, and was holding his breath in his anticipation of her suddenly turning and fleeing the castle altogether. But she didn't, and when Professor Binns finally let go of the white string that was joining his freezing hand to her especially warm one and nodded at Albus, she let out a bubbling laugh that did little but to further his disbelief.

He hardly heard a word that his friend Nicholas was saying as he began the ceremony. He was brought out of his reverie very suddenly when Nicholas had to repeat his name.

"Albus?... Ahem, Albus? Albus!"

"Oh right then," he chuckled nervously, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Minerva Tess McGonagall, and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, and I want to come home every evening from the ministry, or the battlefield, or my Merlin forsaken office to you. I want to bring you breakfast in bed every Sunday, and I want to watch your hair turn gray and your mouth form wrinkles from smiling at me, I just want you to be mine. I promise to love you and to support you, and our child and children to come, to always stand by your side, and to protect you, until the day I die."

Tears welled in Minerva's eyes and she had a hard time getting the first line of her vows to form in her choked throat. "Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I love you more than life in itself. The only thing I have ever even dreamt of loving more than you are our twins," she said, her laugh bubbling again at the look on his face. "Yes, I did say twins. Albus, I've dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you since I was seventeen, and I have finally discovered that the age old saying that dreams do come true is in fact, true. I love you from every hair on your head to the tip of your very longest toenail, and I plan on loving you more everyday."

There was not a dry eye in the hall as Nicholas completed the formalities, bound them to each other, and gave Albus permission to kiss his bride.

Minerva never could remember a happier day.


End file.
